


All I want for Christmas are us

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Glee
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Klaine, Love Story, M/M, Romantico, Sentimentale, brittana, natale, quick, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Ci sono cose che non cambiano mai, nonostante passino anni; esistono persone, come Kurt e Blaine, che sono destinate a stare insieme.Natale è alle porte: la città è in fermento e non c’è cosa più bella che godersi l’atmosfera natalizia a New York, il vero centro della magia.La vita di Kurt e Blaine non è stata mai così bella: sono sposati da cinque anni, si amano come il primo giorno ed entrambi hanno una carriera che li fa sentire appagati. Tuttavia, qualcosa sta per cambiare e quell’aria di felicità, armonia e amore che si respira, sta per essere scombussolata.Hanno affrontato varie prove, sono riusciti a superare gli ostacoli che la vita ha presentato loro rimanendo sempre uniti, ma stavolta qualcosa sembra essersi incrinato.Basterà la magia del Natale a far sì che tutto ritorni come prima e a far schioccare nuovamente quella scintilla che li aveva fatti innamorare?





	1. CAPITOLO 1 : Io, te e nostra figlia

 Dedico questa storia  
alla mia straordinaria amica Lù,  
non solo shipper klaine, ma  
gleek fino in fondo proprio come me.  
  
  
  
  
 

 _ **CAPITOLO 1 : Io, te e nostra figlia**_  
  
  
  
 

 _Un  anno fa…_  
  
Era passato qualche anno dal quel fatidico “Sì, lo voglio” e Kurt e Blaine non avevano mai smesso di amarsi e di coccolarsi come il primo giorno. A volte potevano sembrare anche troppo sdolcinati, ma se la vita aveva insegnato loro qualcosa, era proprio che dovevano vivere a pieno senza mezze misure.  
Le loro carriere erano iniziate quando erano solo dei ragazzini e potevano senz'altro considerarsi giovani prodigi: mentre studiavano alla NYADA, Blaine faceva parte di una compagnia di ballo e canto, Kurt era tirocinante come aspirante stilista in una casa di moda.  
Non si poteva certo dire che la loro vita fosse noiosa, anzi era difficile sostenere ritmi così duri e pesanti e allo stesso tempo vivere il loro giovane amore, ma loro erano una coppia e riuscivano a far combaciare le loro due metà senza mai rinunciare a dimostrarsi quanto si amavano.  
Quello sarebbe stato un giorno speciale, pieno di una particolare atmosfera in cui una domanda riecheggiava nell’aria già da molto tempo, una domanda che Kurt avrebbe fatto quella sera stessa. Era nervoso, forse più del giorno del suo matrimonio, non riusciva a calmarsi e di certo non erano serviti a nulla i consigli di Rachel; stava dando di matto facendo impazzire anche Lulù, la gatta che avevano trovato per strada e che subito dopo avevano adottato.  
La cena era nel forno e la tavola, al cui centro si trovava un vaso con i fiori preferiti di Blaine, era stata apparecchiata e infine, dal soggiorno proveniva una melodia che completava la dolce atmosfera. Sì, adesso Kurt poteva affermare che era tutto perfetto, ma mancava solo… E non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire di dirlo che sentì la porta di casa chiudersi e apparire suo marito in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Avevano una loro routine: non era importante che ora fosse o cosa stessero facendo, non appena si rientrava a casa il bacio era d’obbligo, così nonostante la stanchezza, Blaine si avvicinò a Kurt e con molta dolcezza lo baciò. Non appena notò quell’atmosfera romantica il suo viso divenne paonazzo: non poteva aver dimenticato il loro anniversario un’altra volta, Kurt non lo avrebbe perdonato.  
«Oh mio Dio! Ti prego dimmi che non l’ho dimenticato nuovamente perché… No, non è possibile…»  iniziò a farfugliare in modo al quanto confuso Blaine, prendendo anche a gesticolare e per Kurt, quello fu il segno che doveva intervenire.  
«Oh, no, no  tesoro, tranquillo. E’… è per un altro motivo»  ammise infine lui, arrossendo e così si sentì Blaine emettere un sospiro di sollievo, riprendendo colore.  
Aveva cercato di scoprire qualcosa in più ma Kurt era deciso a mantenere il segreto fino alla fine e questo non faceva che accrescere ancora di più il desiderio di sapere. L’attesa iniziava ad essere troppo lunga e Blaine cercò di corromperlo con baci e dolci carezze, anche se senza successo.  
Dopo aver cenato, suo marito sparì e ritornò un minuto dopo con una piccola scatolina fra le mani, la poggiò davanti a lui incitandolo ad aprirla, ma Blaine decise di attendere ancora qualche minuto, assaporando la magia che si era creata, la stessa che li circondava da anni.  
«Oh, Kurt!» esclamò sorpreso ed emozionato Blaine allo stesso tempo, non appena aperta la scatolina.  
«Penso che sia arrivato il momento per noi di…» affermò Kurt timidamente, prima di essere interrotto dal bacio del marito.  
«Certo che lo siamo. Erano giorni che cercavo il modo e il momento giusto per chiedertelo, ma stavolta sei stato tu ad anticipare le mie mosse. E poi, queste scarpine rosa e azzurre sono così piccole e così belle»  disse quasi in estasi Blaine, guardando Kurt con occhi innamorati e felici.  
Per loro, quella sera segnò l’inizio di una nuova avventura che li avrebbe condotti in un territorio mai esplorato: genitori per la prima volta. Sapevano che non sarebbe stato facile e che con il lavoro che facevano le difficoltà sarebbero aumentate, ma erano pronti ad affrontare tutto questo insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Cinque anni dopo…_  
  
  
Il tempo era davvero volato: erano passati quattro anni dal giorno in cui Kurt aveva fatto la proposta a Blaine di avere un figlio. Insieme avevano deciso di adottare una bambina, la stessa piccola che li aveva conquistati la prima volta che erano andati a visitare un orfanotrofio, era bastato uno sguardo per capire che quella era loro figlia.  Le pratiche burocratiche erano un argomento difficile da affrontare, se poi ci si aggiunge che erano una coppia gay e che la stessa bambina doveva essere affidata ad un’altra famiglia, questo complicava un po’ tutto. Nonostante i numerosi colloqui, le infinità di domande a cui erano stati sottoposti, la loro richiesta doveva essere ancora approvata dal giudice, anche se erano stati ritenuti idonei come genitori. C’erano state varie discordanze, erano stati chiamati più volte, ma l’assistente sociale aveva confermato che era una normale prassi, che tutto ciò aveva una durata più o meno lunga e che non dovevano mai smettere di avere fiducia. Quattro anni però, è un periodo abbastanza lungo per tutti, anche per loro.  
Ogni mattino, ormai da tempo immemorabile, Kurt si svegliava alle prime luci dell’alba perché era il miglior momento per scrivere il libro che aveva iniziato circa un anno fa e a cui stava ancora lavorando, invece Blaine si cullava a letto lasciando riposare i suoi muscoli per l’inteso allenamento a cui li sottoponeva ogni giorno.  
Kurt dopo anni di gavetta era riuscito a diventare uno stilista conosciuto, Blaine invece, oltre a far parte di un numero consistente di spettacoli, gestiva una piccola compagnia di canto e ballo per bambini, e spesso veniva aiutato dal marito e dalla loro migliore amica Rachel. Nella loro casa si respirava sempre la stessa aria di amore, felicità e complicità: nonostante continuavano ad avere delle vite così impegnative, loro trovavano sempre tempo da dedicare l’uno all’altro.  
Quel giorno, per Kurt e Blaine, era un giorno davvero importante: il giorno del loro anniversario, la loro giornata.  
Kurt allungò la mano e trovando il letto freddo e vuoto venne preso dal panico, era lui quello mattiniero, ma non appena sentì un odore dolciastro provenire dalla cucina capì il perchè dell’assenza del marito. Si alzò stiracchiandosi e, ancora assonnato, andò in cucina dove trovò suo marito alle prese con i fornelli con un’ aria così sexy che avrebbe voluto trascinarlo subito a letto, però a frenarlo furono la tavola imbandita e quel profumino così invitante.  
Blaine venne colto di sorpresa e sobbalzò quando il marito gli cinse la vita, ma un momento dopo si perse nei suoi baci che pian piano si spostarono sul collo per poi tornare nuovamente alle sue labbra.  
«Che fai?» domandò Kurt staccandosi appena dal marito.  
«No, dai! Dovevi rimanere in camera, ora come faccio a portati la colazione a letto? Mi hai rovinato la sorpresa!» disse un po’ offeso Blaine, cercando di fare una faccia sconsolata che non durò molto a lungo.  
«Non devi prepararmi la colazione ogni mattina, ormai sono anni che…. certo che ha un buon profumino».  
«Pancakes mirtilli e limone e… il Sunday Cronico ».  
«M-a… non è neanche Domenica» esclamò meravigliato Kurt; dopo tutti quegli anni suo marito continuava ancora a preparare la colazione, lasciandolo ogni volta senza fiato.  
«Ci sono il supplemento spettacolo e il supplemento moda il mercoledì» afferma lui con ovvietà, facendolo ridere.  
«Io ancora non ci credo, sono passati cinque anni e noi siamo ancora qui, insieme. E’ ancora meglio di quello che io avevo sognato per noi».  
«Tesoro, è la stessa cosa che ormai mi dici ogni anno, ogni volta che è il nostro anniversario» ammise Kurt dolcemente, guardando il marito con gli stessi occhi innamorati della prima volta. Kurt si avvicinò ancora di più a Blaine e l’attirò a sé, baciandolo con passione, lasciando stavolta lui senza fiato.  
«Che intenzioni hai?» domandò innocentemente Blaine, facendo alzare il sopracciglio di Kurt.  
«La stessa che ho avuto l’ultima volta» rispose maliziosamente, lasciando la colazione sul tavolo a raffreddarsi e loro a godersi quel momento d’amore, così come avevano fatto cinque anni fa.  
   
  
 

“Mi fai sentire così giovane  
Mi fai sentire come la primavera che sorge  
Ogni volta che vedo il tuo sorriso  
Sono un individuo felice.”

  
  
  
“E anche quando sarà vecchio o grigio  
Mi sentirò nel modo in cui mi sento oggi  
Perché tu mi fai sentire così, sì io mi sento così  
Tu mi fai sentire così giovane.”  
   
  
  
  
Avevano passato gran parte della giornata a letto a fare l’amore ed a coccolarsi, ma adesso il loro sguardo vagava verso quella cameretta rosa che avevano preparato anni fa per l’arrivo della loro piccolina, la stessa che stavano ancora aspettando. Kurt si era alzato fermandosi proprio là davanti e, anche se Blaine conosceva i suoi pensieri perché erano gli stessi dei suoi, sapeva che aveva bisogno di tempo. Ma poco dopo, lui scostò le coperte e lo raggiunse, cingendogli  la vita con le sue possenti braccia e posando dei teneri baci sul suo collo. Rimasero abbracciati, in quella posizione, a farsi forza per qualche altro minuto: momenti come questo rendevano il loro amore ancora più speciale.  
«Blaine, sono mesi che non abbiamo notizie di July, avrebbe dovuto far sapere qualcosa e…», stava dicendo malinconico Kurt, senza riuscire a nascondere al marito la paura che tutto ciò fosse già una risposta.  
«Oh no, tesoro, non pensarlo nemmeno. Noi avremo la nostra bambina, puoi starne certo» affermò convinto Blaine accarezzando la guancia del marito e asciugandone una lacrima.  
«Co –me puoi esserne così sicuro? Magari avrà già una mamma e un papà».  
«Lei ha già due genitori e quelli siamo noi, Kurt, ascolta tu…» stava dicendo Blaine, poco prima che venisse interrotto dal suono del campanello.  
Si rivolsero uno sguardo a dir poco sorpreso, non aspettavano visite e di certo non a quella tarda ora; andarono ad aprire e rimasero basiti, incapaci di riuscire a muovere un muscolo.  
Si rivolsero uno sguardo a dir poco sorpreso, non aspettavano visite e di certo non a quella tarda ora; andarono ad aprire e rimasero basiti, incapaci di riuscire a muovere un muscolo.  
Davanti la loro porta c’era July con in braccio loro figlia Layla che aveva appena quattro anni ed era la bambina più bella e speciale che loro avevano mai conosciuto. Aveva un dito in bocca e con l’altra mano paffuta teneva l’orecchio di un coniglietto che penzolava dal suo braccio.  
«E’ vostra», queste furono le uniche parole che l’assistente sociale disse, poco prima che la piccola si protese verso di loro per essere presa in braccio.  
La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle; Layla si accoccolò tra le braccia dei suoi papà, toccando con la sua piccola manina prima la guancia di Kurt e poi quella di Blaine, facendo scorrere sulle loro guance, segnate dalla stanchezza, calde lacrime di felicità.  
 

 ********************

  
Erano passati circa due mesi e la loro famiglia non era mai stata così felice e completa da quando Layla era entrata nelle loro vite. All’inizio non era stato affatto facile far coincidere il lavoro e la loro intimità con l’esigenze della figlia, ma loro erano riusciti a far combaciare tutto, talvolta aiutati dagli amici che non avevano mai smesso di stargli accanto e supportarli.  
Quel mattino Layla era particolarmente capricciosa e non voleva mettersi i vestiti che Kurt aveva preparato accuratamente la sera prima, per andare all’asilo. Nonostante la sua tenera età, sapeva già come conquistare i suoi papà che spesso gliela davano vinta; quel giorno però era proprio impossibile. Kurt doveva vedere un fornitore e non poteva assolutamente disdire l’appuntamento e Blaine aveva le prove generali per il debutto del suo spettacolo che sarebbe avvenuto tra due giorni: era la mattina sbagliata per fare i capricci.  
«Tesoro, metti questo bel vestitino, ti prego. Papà deve andare a lavoro e tu devi andare all’asilo » Blaine cercò di convincere la figlia con modi gentili, promettendole anche che quella sera, non appena sarebbe tornato a casa, le avrebbe cantato una canzone: questo funzionava sempre, ma non oggi a quanto sembrava.  
«Papà, papà» gridò Layla poco dopo buttandosi fra le braccia di Kurt, piangendo perché non voleva andare all’asilo.  
«Facciamo così, tu metti il vestitino che ti ho preparato ieri sera e poi, io e papà ti accompagniamo all’asilo» disse Kurt, cercando di trovare un compromesso e guardando il marito con gli stessi occhi innamorati di sempre. La bambina sembrò pensarci un po’ titubante, ma poi scese dalle sue braccia  e andò in camera a prepararsi, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Blaine e il sorriso di vittoria di Kurt.  
«Ma come fai?» domandò sorpreso Blaine al marito, baciandolo subito dopo.  
«Perchè in lei vedo un po’ di noi e perchè a volte è testarda proprio come te» rispose Kurt sorridendogli, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani e stampandogli un grosso bacio prima di andare a fare colazione, la stessa che Blaine gli preparava ormai da cinque anni.  
L’armonia era tornata, in casa Anderson – Hummel non c’era giorno in cui non si respirasse amore e felicità, sentimenti e valori che cercavano di trasmettere alla figlia. Layla si trovava davanti la porta, con il suo grembiulino e lo zainetto sulle spalle, sorridendo mentre aspettava che i suoi papà l’accompagnassero all’asilo.  
«Sei pronta piccola?» domandarono all’unisono Kurt e Blaine, prendendola per mano e facendo illuminare i suoi piccoli occhi da furbetta.  
Non c’erano bisogno di altre parole e così, Kurt da una parte e Blaine dall’altra, la fecero volare tenendo entrambi le sue piccole mani ben salde nelle proprie, dando a lei quell’ emozione unica che si provava nell’ avere il vento sul viso e, a loro, la gioia di sentire la figlia ridere.  
   
 

 _“Com’è bello il mondo insieme a te_  
_Mi sembra impossibile_  
_Che tutto ciò che vedo c’è_  
_Da sempre solo che_  
_Io non sapevo come fare_  
_Per guardare ciò che tu mi fai vedere.”_

  
  
  
Era stata una giornata davvero impegnativa per tutti e, dopo  una squisita cena che Kurt aveva preparato una volta arrivato a casa, si percepiva aria di festa e musica.    
«Ancora, ancora papà» battendo le mani diceva entusiasta Layla, vedendo i suoi papà cantare, meravigliata dal suono delle loro voci.  
Capitava spesso che Kurt e Blaine, dopo aver cenato, mettevano su un piccolo spettacolo per la figlia, cantando e dando voce ai loro sentimenti così come avevano fatto tante volte da ragazzi. Layla non si stancava mai di sentirli cantare e soprattutto non voleva mai andare a letto, così la situazione diventava anche molto divertente. Kurt e Blaine la rincorrevano per casa, cercando di convincerla a fare il bagnetto e mettersi il pigiama, ma lei nulla, correva e cantava con la sua vocina dolce e innocente. Una volta catturata, Layla si divincolava e per farla stare buona iniziavano a farle il solletico, cadendo tutti e tre insieme sul grande tappeto in soggiorno, a coccolarsi e a ridere fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Ora tesoro chiudi gli occhietti, così che le fate dei sogni potranno fare la loro magia» disse Kurt prima di baciare la fronte della figlia e dopo che Blaine le ebbe rimboccato le coperte.  
«Papà!» chiamò a voce alta la piccola; si girarono entrambi sorpresi per il suo faccino triste.  
«Zio Finn da lassù mi sta guardando?» domandò loro timidamente, con gli occhi lucidi.  
Layla era affascinata da tutto ciò che era colorato, che regalava “luce” come le fotografie: lei poteva rimanere ore ad osservarle senza annoiarsi mai e in ognuna di esse cercava sempre di capire il significato. Un pomeriggio Kurt e Blaine non riuscivano a trovarla, disperati  stavano per chiamare la polizia quando per puro caso passarono nuovamente davanti la loro camera e la videro là, seduta a terra con in mano una fotografia; immediatamente, corsero ad abbracciarla.  
«Tesoro, perché non hai risposto quando ti stavamo chiamando?» domandò Blaine con un tono di voce alto, più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Ci hai fatto preoccupare» aggiunse subito dopo Kurt dolcemente, cercando di calmare la piccola che si era spaventata.  
«Ha il sorriso più bello del mondo, il suo sguardo è così dolce» disse teneramente Layla, girando la foto che teneva in grembo per fargliela vedere.  
«Chi è?» domandò ancora lei curiosa, tirando le loro maniche per attirare l’attenzione su di sé.  
Quello fu il giorno in cui Layla scoprì di Finn, lo stesso giorno in cui loro dovettero spiegarle che era volato in cielo: lei si affezionò a quel sorriso, a quell’uomo che adesso stava tra gli angeli . Per loro era difficile parlare di Finn e soprattutto cercavano di non farlo in presenza di Rachel, ma la piccola era più matura della sua età e sapeva che parlare di lui faceva male ai suoi papà, così lo evitava. Layla rimaneva spesso nella sua camera ad osservare quella fotografia che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, la stessa che adesso si trovava sulla sua scrivania. Tuttavia, c’erano giorni come quello in cui lei sentiva quasi la sua mancanza, anche se non aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscerlo, non personalmente almeno.  
«Oh! Certo piccola mia, lui ti guarderà e ti proteggerà sempre » rispose Kurt con le lacrime agli occhi, accarezzando il viso di sua figlia e stringendola a sé.  
«Adesso però, dormi» affermò Blaine, baciandola e sistemando nuovamente le coperte.  
Kurt e Blaine rimasero sulla porta ad osservare Layla addormentarsi e poco dopo si abbracciarono, facendo l’uno forza all’altro come avevano fatto tante volte.  
  
 

 _“Com’è grande il mondo insieme a te_  
_E come rinascere_  
_E vedere finalmente che_  
_Rischiavo di perdere_  
_Mille miliardi  e più cose_  
_Se tu non mi avessi fatto_  
_Il dono di dividerle con me.”_

  
  
 

*****************

  
  
  
Ogni cosa sembrava aver preso la giusta piega: le carriere di Kurt e Blaine erano al picco, tra loro continuava ad esserci sempre romanticismo e dolcezza e vivere insieme con la piccola Lyala era la cosa più bella che loro avessero potuto chiedere. Nonostante ciò, c’era qualcosa che li turbava e che portava a dei piccoli battibecchi. Erano sempre stati capaci di chiarire ogni incomprensione, ma stavolta era diverso, non riuscivano a venirsi incontro, era come se.. se qualcosa si fosse rotto.  
Kurt quel giorno era a casa a lavorare al suo romanzo, mentre la piccola era all’asilo e Blaine alla scuola di ballo. La casa era tranquilla e c’era la giusta atmosfera per concentrarsi su quel capitolo che richiedeva tutta la sua attenzione e non era affatto facile scrivere. Si era appena messo gli occhiali quando sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere e poco dopo apparire l’immagine infuriata di suo marito, solo come aveva visto poche volte.  
«Tesoro, che cos’è successo?» domandò alzandosi in fretta, avvicinandosi al marito per accarezzargli una guancia, ma lui si scostò quasi subito, con lo stupore di Kurt.  
«Cos’è successo? Te lo sei dimenticato che oggi Layla doveva portare all’asilo dei dolcetti a forma di animale?» rispose arrabbiato Blaine, inveendo contro il marito che indietreggiò.  
«Oh, era oggi ,vero! Mi dispiace, l’avevo completamente dimenticato» si scusò, mortificato per quell’errore colossale che aveva fatto. Toccava a lui preparare quei dolci, ma avevano avuto un problema in ufficio per un ordine sbagliato e l’aveva scordato.  
«Tu, te ne sei semplicemente dimenticato?»  
«Sì, scusami Blaine. Non l’ho fatto di certo apposta»  
«Blaine, ti ho detto che mi dispiace» ribatté lui, spazientito per il tono di voce usato dal marito. C’erano cose che lui tollerava perché capiva la sua stanchezza ma altre invece non riusciva proprio ad accettarle, come adesso.  
«Kurt, tu non capisci. Io oggi ho fatto la figura dello stupido e del padre incompetente quando ho accompagnato Layla all’asilo. La maestra mi ha chiesto se avevo portato i dolci e io non avevo nemmeno la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando. Quand’è che abbiamo smesso di parlare e di comunicarci le cose?» chiese Blaine con voce piatta, lasciando che quelle parole arrivassero al marito affinchè capisse l’importanza dell’accaduto.  
«Non l’abbiamo fatto, ma siamo stati così presi da non accorgerci che non abbiamo più comunicato come facevamo un tempo».  
«Ci siamo fatti una promessa, abbiamo giurato che non avessimo fatto mai mancare nulla a nostra figlia, che…»  
«Oh Santo cielo Blaine! Ho capito, va bene. Ho sbagliato, ma non c’è bisogno di farne un dramma. E poi non parlarmi di promesse. L’unica cosa che a nostra figlia non dovrà mai mancare è l’amore che noi possiamo darle, il rispetto per gli altri, l’educazione, il nostro sostegno nel credere sempre nei sogni e in se stessi. Non sarà di certo una stupida mancanza di dolci a crearle dei problemi!» affermò Kurt, leggermente offeso dall’insinuazione di Blaine che voleva farlo apparire come un padre poco attento. È vero, lo era in quell’occasione, ma non aveva mai fatto mancare nulla a sua figlia, era stata una stupida dimenticanza.  
«Ma diciamo la verità Blaine, tu stai cercando un motivo per litigare. Sono giorni che sei sempre nervoso, che non ti si può dire nulla, che ti scaldi subito, questo…».  
«Oh, davvero Kurt, vogliamo parlare di questo adesso?»  
«E perché non dovremmo farlo, dato che sei stato il primo ad accusarmi di non essere un buon padre?».  
«Non ho mai detto nulla di tutto questo e non lo penso nemmeno».  
«La verità è che siamo troppo impegnati con il lavoro da non trovare degli spazi come facevamo prima per confidarci, per dirci le cose che non vanno. Tu sei sempre fuori casa e quando torni non si può parlare e io cerco di fare il possibile tra casa e lavoro» ammise Kurt, lasciando il marito senza parole, portando quella discussione su un altro fronte.  
«Kurt, sapevi bene che accettando la parte in quello spettacolo, avrei passato più tempo fuori casa. Tu mi hai detto di farlo perchè avremmo potuto gestire tutto, io non ero neanche convinto».  
«Oddio! Hai davvero così poca fiducia in noi, da dare la colpa a me? Ho insistito perché accettassi quella parte perché per te era una grande opportunità, ma il problema non è questo Blaine e tu lo sai bene» disse indicando suo marito con un dito, per sottolineare l’ovvietà della situazione.  
«Oh, no, non ci provare. Avevi detto tu che quando sarebbe arrivata Layla avresti allentato un po’ la presa con il negozio,  invece cosa fai? Ti sei anche messo a scrivere».  
«Ecco, l’hai detto. Il problema è che io non abbia diminuito i miei impegni per Layla o che mi sia messo a scrivere? Qual’è il tuo problema?» quasi urlò Kurt, spaventosi della sua stessa voce; non si sarebbe di certo fatto mettere da parte, non stavolta.  
«Il problema sei tu » si lasciò sfuggire Blaine, ma solo dopo si accorse di ciò che aveva detto e del peso delle sue parole.  
  
  
 

 _“Ed è troppo tardi, baby_  
_Ora è troppo tardi_  
_Anche se davvero abbiamo provato a farcela_  
_Qualcosa dentro è morto_  
_E non posso nasconderlo_  
_E non posso proprio fingere.”_

  
  
  
«Oh, finalmente c’è l’hai fatta! Hai detto quello che ti tenevi dentro da tanto, vero Blaine? E allora perché stai con me?» domandò Kurt, sapendo che prima o poi sarebbe successo, perché erano giorni che vedeva il marito teso, più di quanto normalmente lo era per uno spettacolo.me avevano fatto cinque anni fa.  
«Non volevo dire quello che ho detto, mi spiace Kurt. Ci siamo fatti una promessa: nel bene e nel male, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà, una promessa in cui io credo ancora. Ma ogni momento libero che abbiamo, tu lo passi a scrivere e non mi hai mai fatto leggere neanche una frase; cosa c’è di così segreto che io, tuo marito, non posso sapere? Cosa mi nascondi Kurt?» ribadì Blaine, furioso perché aveva accettato dei compromessi di cui non era del tutto sicuro, ma adesso non poteva credere che suo marito lo stesse accusando di non volere sua figlia.  
«Scusami, avevamo detto di non mettere mai in mezzo Layla e so bene quanto l’ami, ma credi di non aver nessun difetto o di non aver mai sbagliato? Questo soltanto perché io ho sempre cercato di non fartelo pesare. Hai mai pensato a me e a tutte le volte che la sera rimanevo a casa da solo e poi con Layla, mentre tu andavi ai vari party? Ti è mai passato per la mente di rimanere a casa con noi o rinunciare ad una delle tue tante feste? Oh no, non sarà che tu non potessi davvero farlo, vero? So bene cosa avevo detto,ma è una cosa che si poteva fare da ambo le parti» lo accusò Kurt a sua volta, lasciando che una stupida dimenticanza rovinasse le loro vite; stavano dicendo cose che nessuno dei due pensasse veramente.  
«Pensavo che sapessi quanto tu e Layla siete importanti per me, che mi appoggiassi e non mi avresti mai rinfacciato tutto questo».  
«Anch’io pensavo tante cose!».  
«Che cosa intendi dire, Kurt?».  
«E poi, che cos’è tutta questa ossessione per il mio libro? Fermiamoci qui Blaine, prima di peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione, prima che uno dei due dica qualcosa di più grave alla quale non si può più porre rimedio».  
«E ora che cosa facciamo?» domandò preoccupato Blaine e con una strana voce, che richiamò anche l’attenzione del marito.

  
_“Era  così facile vivere qui con te_  
_Tu eri luce e allegria_  
_E io sapevo proprio cosa fare_  
_Ci saranno ancora bei momenti_  
_Per me e per te_  
_Ma non possiamo proprio stare insieme.”_

  
  
  
Quella sera quando Layla tornò dall’asilo, non trovò la stessa armonia del mattino. Kurt e Blaine le dissero che i suoi papà sarebbero stati separati per un pò a causa del  lavoro, ma come si fa a far capire ad una bambina di quattro anni  che c’era solo bisogno di tempo e che tutto, prima o poi, si sarebbe sistemato?  
«Perché papà? Perché devi andare a stare a casa di zio Sam?» chiese tirando su con il naso la piccola, guardandolo con gli occhi in lacrime.  
«Papà deve fare alcune cose per lavoro, ma non ti preoccupare che verrò qui tutti i giorni» rispose Blaine con voce rotta, cercando di farsi forza, alzarsi da terra e andare via, ma era difficile, più di quanto lui si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
«Papà ti prego non te ne andare, ti prego non mi lasciare» affermò piangendo, attaccandosi ai suoi pantaloni  per non lasciarlo andare.  
Blaine alzò uno sguardo su Kurt, supplicandolo e chiedendogli aiuto: era troppo difficile, non avrebbe potuto farcela da solo.  
Kurt si avvicinò alla piccola e la prese in braccio liberando Blaine che, prima di andarsene, baciò la testa della figlia in lacrime, anche se questo gli spezzava il cuore. Sul suo viso apparve una lacrima, la stessa che rigava il viso di Kurt e che bagnava ancora le piccole guance di Layla. Blaine era davanti la porta, non aveva la forza per uscire e non appena incontrò lo sguardo di Kurt si fece forza, dopotutto sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Fu una scena straziante, nessuno da quella situazione ne era uscito indenne ma era la piccola che in quel momento stava soffrendo più di tutti. L’unica cosa che Kurt poté fare fu stringerla a sé e cullarla, sussurrandole che tutto sarebbe andato bene, finché non si addormentò con il viso ancora rigato da lacrime e le guance rosse per l’agitazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note d'autore:  
Ciaooo =D  
Era davvero da un pò che non aggiornavo con una nuova storia, ma tra qualche giorno di mare, qualche uscita e lo studio non ho avuto tempo, anche se ho molte storie in servo per voi XD. Sì, stavolta ho deciso di rientrare nel fandom Glee e pubblicarne una nuova, ma attenzione... stavolta sui miei adorati Klaine, coppia che amo dopo la Finchel. Non c'è bisogno di dire a chi dedico questa storia perchè l'ho messo all'inizio, beh devo chiedere scusa nel ritardo in cui è arrivato il regalo, ma questa storia ha passato di tutto però finalmente eccola qui ^_^  
Sono davvero felicissima di esserci riuscita, anche se n0n è stato affatto facile. Ho amato ogni singolo momento che ho scritto e, rileggendola dopo tempo ammetto di essermi emozionata acnh'io. Spero che vi piaccia e che sognerete un pò insieme a me. Credo che un pò tutti dopo il finale di stagione abbiamo pensato a Kurt e Blaine genitori e quindi eccovi una storia tutta per voi.  
Come sempre devo ringraziare mia cugina per l'aiuto che mi mostra sempre e non annoidandosi mai a leggere le mie storie, dandomi pareri sinceri e schietti, poi devo ringrziare tutte le persone che mi sono vicino e che mi continuano a sostenere dandomi la forza che talvolta mi manca, in questo caso non  faccio tutti i nomi perchè sono tanti ma ringrazio ognuno di loro.  
Buona lettura a tutti e spero davvero che vi piaccia *_*  
Claire


	2. CAPITOLO 2 : Per sempre noi

CAPITOLO 2 : Per sempre noi  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

L’arrivo del Natale ogni anno era preannunciato da un atmosfera particolare: le strade della città si illuminavano con cascate di lucette che si accendono e spengono ad intermittenza, la gente chiacchierava entusiasta e con vivacità e gli occhi dei bambini restavano incantati davanti a quell’ indescrivibile spettacolo natalizio. Era il periodo più bello dell’anno, in cui si viveva una grande magia che trasformava la città in un vero e proprio paese delle meraviglie dove anche i sogni più folli diventavano realtà. A New York il Natale si respirava in ogni angolo, si percepiva in ogni cuore.  
In casa Anderson – Hummel l’aria non era mai stata così fredda, vuota e triste; era la prima volta dopo anni che Blaine e Kurt avrebbero trascorso il Natale separati ed era il primo Natale per Layla: di certo non era quello che lei si sarebbe aspettata.  
Blaine, vagava per casa in cerca di altre decorazioni, ma non essendo casa sua si sentiva fuori posto anche se Sam cercava di metterlo a suo agio. Il vero problema era che lui non avrebbe voluto essere lì, voleva festeggiare il Natale con suo marito e sua figlia, ma questa prospettiva al momento gli sembra lontana, se non impossibile.  
«So che non è lo stesso, ma che ne dici di aiutarmi a fare l’albero, prima che Mercedes arrivi a casa e scopra che sono stato tutto il giorno ad oziare?» disse l’amico scherzando, cercando di farlo ridere, cosa che risultava alquanto difficile.  
«Sì, certo, ti aiuto» rispose lui con un fil di voce e con uno sguardo perso.  
«Pensi che Kurt cambierà idea e magari riuscirete a passare il Natale insieme con la piccola Layla?» domandò cauto e schiarendosi la voce, avendo paura di parlare e non volendolo ferire. Aveva visto parecchie volte l’amico distrutto, ma stavolta c’era qualcosa di diverso, era come se gli si fosse spenta la luce che aveva dentro.  
«Non lo so, sinceramente. Sam, ci siamo buttati addosso parole pesanti, cose che nessuno dei due pensava veramente e ora non so, se tutto potrebbe mai tornare com’era prima» affermò Blaine, appendendo qualche decorazione senza riuscire a guardarlo, per paura che il suo sguardo lo tradisse.  
«Io credo di sì. Ho sempre saputo che Kurt era la tua anima gemella, che avreste potuto superare qualsiasi problema insieme e non è passato mai un giorno in cui non avete lottato per il vostro amore e penso che ce la farete anche stavolta. Devi ricordati come tutto è iniziato, dove questo vi ha portato e quali traguardi avete raggiunto. Non è importante il viaggio che una persona compie, ma tutto ciò che trova sul suo cammino: è questo a renderlo speciale».  
Quella fredda mattina mentre Blaine era al caldo, Kurt aspettava Rachel per fare colazione da Tiffany, un appuntamento che si ripeteva una volta la settimana, ormai da più di otto anni. Ed immancabilmente lei era in ritardo, ma non appena lo vide gli fece cenno con la mano sorridendogli mentre lui cercò di ricambiare come possibile perché non era proprio dell’umore.  
«Oddio Kurt, sei uno straccio!» esclamò preoccupata lei, facendo una scenata teatrale come il suo solito.  
«Oh, Grazie mille Rachel».  
«Questo sarà il primo Natale di Layla con noi, il primo che io e Blaine passeremo separati e…» sospirando disse quasi soprapensiero, lasciando la frase a metà.  
«Potrebbe anche non essere così, chi dice che non potete passarlo insieme? È vero vi siete detti delle brutte cose, ma essere circondati dal Natale e dalla sua magia potrebbe anche aiutarvi a chiarire la situazione» gli disse.  
«Rach, non è stata una discussione come le altre, era come se non potessimo fermarci dal dire certe cose, come se ci odiassimo così tanto da non trovare la forza di smettere. È stato… avevamo litigato prima d’ora, forse saranno volate anche parole più dure, ma stavolta è stato diverso» rivelò Kurt, dispiaciuto e forse un po’ orgoglioso, era l’amore della sua vita e lui non era pronto a perderlo, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Ok, ti capisco Kurt  e so che hai delle buone ragioni per non voler tornare sui tuoi passi, ma non pensi che  ce li abbia anche Blaine? Io non sono brava con le parole, io mi limito a cantarle, era Finn quello che ci sapeva fare. Se fosse stato qui, cosa ti avrebbe detto? Lo conoscevamo bene entrambi e sappiamo che lui non se ne starebbe stato senza fare nulla, lui ci avrebbe provato» parlò sicura, sottolineando ogni parola convinta, sapendo che l’amico aveva bisogno di una spinta forte, doveva riprendere il controllo della sua vita. Non poteva lasciare che uno stupido litigio, per quanto pesante, rovinasse il suo matrimonio e la sua vita; Kurt doveva reagire e dato che non c’era Finn, Rachel cercò di fare del suo meglio.  
«Io non posso dirti cosa fare perché sono la persona meno indicata; dopo la morte di Finn mi sono lasciata andare, ho dedicato tutte le mie energie alla mia carriera e sì, questo mi ha portato in alto, ma a quale prezzo? Stavo per perdere me stessa e tutti voi. Lui mi manca sempre, forse anche di più del primo giorno e non sai cosa darei per poterlo abbracciare nuovamente, per potergli dire quanto lo amavo e quanto sarei stata felice di diventare sua moglie, ma tutto questo non avverrà mai, lui non potrà mai tornare indietro, voi potete farlo. Tu e Blaine potete trovare un modo per sistemare le cose, Finn ti direbbe di lottare e di ricordare tutte le cose che ti hanno fatto innamorare di Blaine» rivelò  quasi tutto d’un fiato con un grosso dolore al cuore; per lei non era facile parlare di lui, nonostante ormai fossero passati anni.

  
  
 

_“ Ti ricordi_   
_Come cominciò?_   
_“Ti dispiace stringermi la mano?”_   
_Io ti ho risposto “Non lo so.”_   
_Ti ricordi_   
_Come continuò?_   
_“Ti dispiace adesso se ti amo?”_   
_Con gli occhi chiusi ho detto “No”_   
_Poi scoppiò la vita._

  
  
  


Kurt era andato a prendere la figlia all’asilo, lei era così eccitata che non riusciva a stare ferma. Quel pomeriggio avrebbero fatto l’albero di Natale insieme e per un bambino non c’era momento più bello. Tuttavia, nonostante l’armonia che si respira in casa per i preparativi natalizi, Layla sentiva la mancanza del padre, tanto d’avere paura di essere felice.  
«Sono una bambina cattiva perché sono felice di fare l’albero con te, anche se papà non c’è?» domandò seriamente, corrugando le sue piccole sopracciglia e intristendosi subito dopo.  
«Oh, no tesoro!» gli rispose Kurt, accarezzando la sua guancia e facendola sedere sulle sue gambe, cercando di spiegarle che i bambini cattivi sono quelli che fanno cose cattive. Lei sembrò capirlo almeno per quanto le era possibile, ma una volta finito l’albero volle andare in camera a colorare mentre Kurt le preparava la merenda.  
«Io so che i papà hanno litigato, loro sono sempre così tristi e anch’io. Zio Finn, mi senti? Mi manca papà! Voglio che torni a casa. Oggi, all’asilo mi hanno detto che loro non mi voglio bene, che Babbo Natale non riceverà la mia letterina perché io sono stata adottata e mi hanno detto che sono… come si dice… è una parola difficile...ecco, una pedente. Io ho pianto, ma poi la maestra mi ha detto che sono speciale» esclamò Layla con dolcezza e tenerezza, mentre alcune lacrime bagnavano il suo piccolo viso. Con una mano stringeva forte il suo coniglietto e con l’altra la fotografia di Finn, praticamente la portava ovunque, non se ne voleva separare mai. Kurt era rimasto sulla porta ad ascoltare le sue parole, addolorato per ciò che la piccola aveva dovuto subire, sapendo bene come ci si sentiva. Era sconvolto per la cattiveria di quei bambini e infuriato con la maestra che non l’ aveva chiamato per avvertirlo, in quel momento però doveva pensare solo a sua figlia.  
Come capitava spesso, fecero la merenda delle principesse, alla quale a volte si univa anche Blaine; poi lei tornò a colorare spensierata e felice come solo i bambini sanno fare, ma qualcosa era successo e Kurt non potè fare finta di nulla.  
«Ciao principessa!» esclamò Blaine dal soggiorno prima che Layla gli corresse incontro buttandosi, letteralmente fra le sue braccia.  
«Tesoro, che ne dici di andare in cameretta a giocare con Pippi?». Lei scuotè energeticamente la testa, facendo saltare da un lato all’altro le codine, contrariata e quasi sul punto di mettersi a piangere.  
«Ti prometto che potrai giocare dopo con papà, stasera rimane a cena con noi» affermò serio Kurt sorridendogli; gli era bastato poco per convincerla e così la videro trotterellare verso la sua camera felice.  
Blaine era nervoso, stava seduto sul divano con le gambe accavallate, spostando prima una e poi l’altra e lo sguardo di Kurt gli confermò che era successo qualcosa, ma non appena lui poggiò la mano sulla sua gamba si tranquillizzò. Un tocco che almeno in teoria avrebbe dovuto calmarlo, ma scatenò in lui una sensazione che conosceva bene: desiderio. Nei loro occhi ardeva ancora la passione e ciò ne era una dimostrazione ma, non appena lui si accorse del gesto, tolse subito la mano: non erano lì per loro.  
«Kurt, perché mi hai fatto venire qui? Non che mi dispiaccia, ma cosa c’era di così importante da non poterne parlare al telefono?»  
«Ti ha per caso chiamato la maestra di Layla oggi?» domandò lui cauto. Dall’ espressione di Blaine, intuì che era chiaramente un no, cosa che lo fece infuriare ancora di più e allo stesso tempo fece preoccupare Blaine.  
«Arrivo dritto al punto. Ti ho chiamato perché dobbiamo decidere insieme che cosa fare». Blaine non fece alcuna domanda e così Kurt continuò, cercando di dimostrarsi calmo, più di quanto in realtà fosse.  
«Stavo preparando la merenda a Layla e quando sono andato a portargiela lei era seduta sul tappeto che parlava con la fotografia di Finn, sai quanto le piace farlo ma, la cosa che mi ha lasciato senza parole è stato ciò che ha detto. Tralasciando che è preoccupata per noi e ha capito che abbiamo litigato, dice che dei bambini all’asilo le hanno detto che noi non le vogliamo bene, che Babbo Natale non riceverà la sua letterina perché è stata adottata e le hanno detto che è una perdente. Nota bene, dice anche di aver pianto anche se la maestra l’ha consolata dicendole che è una bambina speciale » Kurt buttò fuori quelle parole come se stesse sputando veleno, era così accecato dalla rabbia da non accorgersi che tremava e che Blaine gli avesse preso le mani, stringendole alle sue.  
«Stai scherzando?» chiese Blaine quasi urlando, arrabbiato e senza riuscire a mantenere la calma , cosa che risultava difficile anche al marito. Dopo molti giorni di lontananza e con comunicazioni fatte da monosillabi, quella era la prima volta che sostenevano una conversazione e in più senza litigare o urlarsi contro.  
«Dallo sguardo che hai posso dedurre che la maestra ci ha tenuto fuori dall’accaduto, così come ha fatto nostra figlia. Ora, capisco lei che è piccola e pensa sia qualcosa di poco conto, ma non accetto che l’abbia fatto anche la maestra. È sua responsabilità avvisarci, non mi basta di certo il fatto che l’abbia consolata dicendole che è speciale».  
«E appunto per questo che ti ho fatto venire, volevo che parlassimo e che decidessimo insieme cosa fare» ammise Kurt guardandolo negli occhi e capendo ciò che passava per la mente del marito.  
«No, Blaine, non ci pensare nemmeno. Non puoi andare a parlare con i genitori dei bambini ogni volta che succederà qualcosa, perché questo avvenimento non sarà di certo l’ultimo. È una cosa da risolvere con la maestra».  
«Ma come….» stava dicendo Blaine balbettando, stupito che il marito avesse anticipato ciò che stava per dire, anche se l’illuminarsi dei suoi occhi doveva essere già di per sé una risposta.  
«Ma come faccio a saperlo? Blaine, ci conosciamo da nove anni e siamo sposati da cinque, credi che questo non basti a conoscerti? E poi perché ci ho pensato anch’io» ammise Kurt sorridendo, lanciando uno sguardo al marito con quella stessa complicità che avevano prima di quel litigio.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche minuto, uno alzava lo sguardo quando l’altro lo abbassava, era come essere tornati ragazzi, quando c’era ancora un mondo da scoprire insieme. Era da un po’ che non si vedeva quel rincorrersi di sguardi, quelle parole non dette e quell’ avvicinarsi o sfiorarsi per caso con l’innocenza caratteristica di un giovane amore. Kurt e Blaine pur essendo passati anni non finivano mai di scoprirsi, di vivere momenti sempre nuovi ed emozionanti, di esprimersi con gli occhi così come con i gesti e le parole: cercavano un modo loro, sempre più originale per mantenere il loro amore vivo e non farlo cadere nel tradizionale. Alla fine, dopo aver preso appuntamento con la maestra, decisero di parlare con la figlia: dovevano farle capire che per ogni problema, per qualsiasi cosa, poteva parlarne con loro.  
«Buona notte scricciolo» dissero all’unisono Kurt e Blaine, facendo felice Layla che si addormentò quasi subito con un sorriso sulle labbra, sotto lo sguardo sereno dei genitori.  
C’erano cose che nessuno poteva prevedere e altre che erano state già scritte, come la loro storia. Non era stato detto che non avrebbero riscontrato qualche difficoltà, ma erano proprio queste a determinare la loro vita insieme.  
«Io ti amo Kurt», disse Blaine di punto in bianco ,non appena si era infilato il cappotto, trovandosi davanti la porta prima di andarsene.  
«Ti amo anch’io» rispose Kurt, per nulla sorpreso della sua dichiarazione.  
Tutto ciò non fece altro che dimostrare che tra loro quella luce era ancora accesa.  
Blaine con una grande falcata lo raggiunse, avvicinò il viso al suo e prese dolcemente la sua mano baciandogliela. Alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso di vedere quel sorriso che lui amava tanto e quelle fossette a cui Kurt non sapeva resistere. C’erano volute così tante energie per litigare che avrebbero potuto usarle per qualcosa di più produttivo o divertente, tuttavia ciò non cambiava quanto successo.  
«Aspetta Kurt, non voglio che corriamo e facciamo qualcosa di cui poi potremmo pentirci. Abbiamo litigato per un motivo e prima di tornare insieme sotto lo stesso tetto, deve essere chiaro che è quello che vogliamo entrambi. Ci siamo detti parole pesanti, dobbiamo capire se sono state dettate dal momento o se sono fondate, se davvero si è spenta qualcosa in noi. Io ti amo e questo non è cambiato, le parole che ho detto non le pensavo veramente. Io sono pronto a tornare a casa e a dimenticare tutto, posso superare tutto questo perché so che non eravamo noi. Tu sei disposto a dimenticare tutto, a lasciarti alle spalle ogni parola?» domandò Blaine con voce speranzosa, lasciandogli lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno, sapendo bene che le cose erano cambiate così da un momento all’altro e che il marito doveva far ordine nei suoi pensieri.  
«Blaine, io non potrei mai pentirmi di noi, voglio che questo tu lo sappia. Non ho mai pensato tutto quello di te, ero così arrabbiato che non riuscivo a controllare ciò che dicevo. Ma siamo arrivati a questo punto, quasi ad odiarci, proprio perché avevamo smesso di parlare, di confidarci e questo tu non lo puoi negare. Io non voglio più litigare e non dico che questo non potrebbe accadere nuovamente, ma forse ciò che ci siamo detti ha un fondo di verità. Li abbiamo tenuti dentro così a lungo che siamo finiti per sputarceli addosso. Io non so se…» stava dicendo Kurt, con gi occhi bassi, sapendo che in qualche modo stava ferendo il marito, pur non volendo.  
Erano stati sempre così affiatati, riuscivano a superare ogni ostacolo, lottavano per ciò in cui credevano e... adesso cos’era cambiato? Possibile che crescendo si perde quella capacità di vedere il mondo diversamente da com’è, dove vi è una soluzione ad ogni problema? Perché Kurt non riusciva a vedere che tutto quello che voleva era lì, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi?  
«Quando ho incontrato tua madre, avevamo ventidue anni e le chiesi di sposarmi solo sei mesi dopo. Eravamo ragazzini, eh già. Fu molto difficile all’inizio, avevamo molte fantasie su come sarebbe stata la nostra vita insieme: risate, girare mezzi nudi per casa, cucinare pasta e fare sesso, tanto sesso. Ma è difficile il matrimonio e ancora di più avere vent’anni. Non avrei voluto aspettare neanche un secondo di più, vorrei averla incontrata dieci anni prima, allora non immaginavo che avrei avuto così poco tempo con lei, che ci avrebbe lasciato così presto. Sopporterei altri cinquant’anni di litigate notturne, non so, sul fatto che lavorassi fino a tardi o sul latte andato a male, pur di avere altri dieci minuti con lei, accanto a me. Il tempo è tiranno e non va sprecato Kurt, tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro» ci vollero le parole che il padre gli disse il giorno in cui Blaine fece la proposta, per fare chiarezza, per fargli aprire gli occhi e capire che nulla avrebbe avuto senso se non avesse potuto condividere quei momenti con Blaine.  
Quella notte lui rimase a casa; chiacchierarono molto, forse come non facevano da mesi, per poi alla fine addormentarsi abbracciati.

  
_“Una promessa non è un documento_  
 _E per amarci non ci servirà_  
 _Assomigliarci è stato semplice per noi_  
 _Semplice, sì semplice.”_  
  
  
 

_Parecchi giorni e settimane dopo…_  
 

Era il giorno di Natale e già nell’aria, alle primi luci dell’alba, si poteva respirare quell’armonia di gioia, amore e festa che circondava la famiglia Anderson- Hummel ogni anno e, se poi a questo si aggiungeva che Kurt e Blaine era tornati insieme, ogni cosa diveniva perfetta. Non c’era nulla di più bello che alzarsi la mattina di Natale e voler iniziare a scartare i regali o almeno era così per tutti i bambini, ma non per Layla. Lei non appena sveglia si tuffò nel letto del padre, scoprendo che anche Blaine era rimasto e vedendo la felicità dei genitori non potè che esserlo anche lei. Tutto ciò che voleva si era realizzato, la bambina non aveva chiesto grandi regali a Babbo Natale, voleva solo che il suo papà tornasse a casa.  
Passarono ore a letto abbracciati, a ridere, a coccolarsi e a farsi il solletico, per nessuno dei tre ci fu risveglio migliore.  
«Papà mi raccontate la storia di come vi siete innamorati?» chiese dolcemente la piccola, prima che i genitori si alzassero dal letto. Aveva sentito quel racconto così tante volte da saperla a memoria, ma si ostinava a farsela raccontare, adorava il modo in cui loro lo facevano per lo stesso modo innamorato in cui si guardavano; così, la misero fra di loro abbracciandola, iniziando a raccontarle come tutto iniziò. Layla non adorava molto le favole, anche se Kurt e Blaine gliele leggevano spesso, voleva solo sentire i suoi papà cantare o raccontarle la loro storia, quella di Finn o del Glee Club, era questo che la rendeva felice.  
Quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale di Layla con Kurt e Blaine e per l’occasione avevano deciso di invitare amici e famiglia a casa loro. C’è chi arrivava da vicino, chi da lontano come Burt e Carol che erano felicissimi e non vedevano l’ora di conoscere la loro nipotina. Il padre di Kurt era stato molto impegnato invece, continuava a lottare e sostenere i diritti di gay e lesbiche per dar loro la possibilità di essere felici, di amare chi volevano e di crearsi una famiglia. Doveva pur esserci qualcuno disposto a parlare per loro: tutti devono avere lo stesso diritto di amare.  
Kurt e Blaine erano alle prese con i fornelli e per loro non c’era modo migliore per far sì che tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Layla era in soggiorno con Rachel, che era arrivata prima per aiutarli a preparare la tavola e  tener occupata la piccola. Cosa ci poteva essere di meglio se non le feste per sfoggiare la sua bellissima voce? In sottofondo, infatti, la si sentiva cantare seguita da una vocina che cercava di intonare le canzoni, sotto lo sguardo divertito e intenerito di Rachel.  
«Ti amo» sussurrò Kurt, attirando il marito verso di sé e baciandolo. Erano ore che avrebbe voluto farlo, ma tra i preparativi del pranzo e la storia che avevano dovuto raccontare alla figlia, non avevano avuto un minuto per loro.  
«Ti amo anch’io» disse a fior di labbra Blaine, poco prima di mordergli il labbro e baciarlo. Passò una mano delicata sulla guancia, lasciando piccoli baci sul suo collo per poi salire e tornare di nuovo alle sue labbra. Kurt mise la mano dietro la sua nuca attirandolo ancora di più a sé, facendo combaciare i loro corpi, per poi riprenderlo nuovamente a baciare.

  
 

_“Non voglio molto per natale_   
_C’è solo una cosa di cui ho bisogno_   
_Non mi importa dei regali_   
_Sotto l’albero di Natale_   
_Voglio solo te, tutto per me_

 

_Molto più di quanto avrei_   
_mai creduto_   
_realizza il mio desiderio_   
_tutto quello che voglio per Natale sei tu.”_

  
  
 

Furono le uniche parole che si dissero, erano così presi dal loro momento da non accorgersi che qualcuno si era schiarito la voce. Si staccarono subito, arrossendo imbarazzati, ma erano Sam e Mercedes e loro più di tutti capitavano cosa significava. Si misero a ridere, attirando anche l’attenzione di Layla e Rachel che li raggiunsero poco dopo chiedendo cosa fosse successo, ma ognuno di loro diede una risposta diversa, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere nuovamente.  
Con il passare delle ore continuavano ad arrivare sempre più invitati, gli ultimi erano stati Brittany e Santana e Puck e Quinn che ora viaggiavano in tre, dato che lei era incinta. Non era stato facile per loro perché dopo anni, alla fine, si erano decisi a provarci seriamente; tutto sembrava filare perfettamente, almeno fin quando qualche mese fa Quinn non scoprì di essere incinta. Puck subì le pene dell’inferno, erano riuscito a metterla incinta ancora una volta, ma si amavano e questo, ben presto, passò in secondo piano. Cosa sarebbe una festa, se non con qualche imbarazzante storia in stile vecchio Glee Club? Poco dopo, infatti, arrivarono Kitty e Artie e Mike e Tina. La storia si faceva interessante perché dopo che Mike aveva rifiutato la proposta di Tina, lei si era messa con Artie e lui aveva lasciato Kitty per stare con lei, ma quando lei lo tradì, Artie tornò con Kitty e Tina con Mike. Imbarazzante forse non rendeva nemmeno l’idea, ma fu solo nel momento iniziale perché dopotutto erano una famiglia. Pian piano e sotto lo spirito natalizio le cose si allentarono un po’, addirittura si vide anche una breve conversazione civile tra Kitty e Tina che non passò di certo inosservata, tant’è vero che Artie e Mike li tenevano d’occhio, forse  per paura che potesse scatenarsi una lotta tra gatte.  
Erano tutti in soggiorno ad aspettare gli ultimi invitati, anche se purtroppo Marley, Ryder, Unique e Jake non sarebbero potuti unirsi a loro: proprio quel giorno dovevano presentare uno spettacolo natalizio per dei ricchi snob. Odiavano quella gente perchè avevano così tanti soldi da non sapere che farne, ma loro amavano cantare e quindi tutto il resto non contava.  
«Tesoro, di chi è quel regalo che stai mettendo sotto l’albero?» domandò Santana, abbassandosi alla sua stessa altezza e scompigliandole i capelli.  
«E’ per zio Finn» esclamò gioiosa Layla, facendo volgere lo sguardo dei presenti tra lei e Rachel. In quel momento calò il silenzio, nessuno si mosse, tutti stavano aspettando un suo crollo: per lei quello era il periodo più difficile, anche se non l’unico. Kurt e Blaine si cercarono con gli occhi preoccupati, avrebbero dovuto preparare la figlia e spiegarle che…. Ma cosa dovevano dirle? Sotto l’albero di natale ogni anno, rimaneva sempre un regalo, quello di Finn. A turno, decidevano di comprargli un piccolo oggetto, sapevano bene che lui non l’avrebbe mai ricevuto, ma era un gesto simbolico a cui loro tenevano tanto. Alla fine Layla non aveva fatto altro che la loro stessa cosa, come dargliene una colpa?  
La bambina vedendosi osservata scoppiò in lacrime, credeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e corse fra le braccia dei papà.  
«Tesoro, puoi venire un momento?» la chiamò Rachel, facendo cenno con la mano e sorridendogli per farle coraggio. Tutti la stavo osservando, avevano paura, ma le bastò un cenno del capo per farli stare tranquilli, o almeno ci provarono.  
«Sai Layla, loro non guardavano te ma me. Hanno paura che io stia male perché lui era l’amore della mia vita» cercò di spiegarle Rachel con un lieve sorriso e con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Io non volevo farti male» iniziò piagnucolando la piccola, tirando su con il naso e strofinando gli occhi, ma Rachel la prese in braccio e la mise sulle proprie gambe.  
«Io non sto male, lui mi manca ma so che è sempre qui vicino a me, anche oggi» le disse sorridendo, asciugandole una lacrima e baciandole la fronte.  
«Anche a me manca tanto. Io gli parlo» e a quelle parole Rachel sbiancò, sapeva che Kurt e Blaine le avevano raccontato di Finn, ma non sapeva di certo che lei parlasse con lui. Com’era possibile che una bambina così piccola fosse anche così matura e sensibile? Rachel l’abbraccio forte a sé, mentre una lacrima rigava il suo viso che si affrettò ad asciugare.  
«Lui è qui» scostandosi un po’ dal suo abbraccio disse Layla, poggiando le sue piccole manine sul petto a  indicare il cuore.  
«Tesoro, il cuore è qui» affermò Rachel ridendo, spostando le sue manine dall’altra parte; questo la riportò in dietro come in un deja-vù.  
Il campanello la salvò, riportando la situazione ad un momento di gioia e festa: dalla porta entrarono il professore Schuester, Emma e il piccolo Daniel che era diventato un vero ometto, seguiti da Burt e Carol. Non ci furono bisogno di presentazioni, eccetto una: Layla. Una volta conosciuti i nonni lei iniziò a parlare con loro, gli raccontò dell’asilo, della sua migliore amichetta, di Pippi il suo coniglietto e delle canzoni che i suoi papà le cantavano.  
Era questo che Kurt e Blaine avevano sempre sognato per Natale: essere circondati dalla famiglia, dagli amici, dalla musica, dalle risate, da momenti unici condivisi con la persona che si ama. Ognuno di loro aveva trovato la sua dolce metà, tuttavia, nonostante quell’aria di armonia e felicità,  lo sguardo di tutti, immancabilmente come ogni anno, si posava su Rachel e su quel posto vuoto accanto a sé.  
«Papà, papà ora possiamo aprire i regali?» gridava entusiasta Layla, tirando la manica di Kurt e Blaine che stavano parlando con Santana.  
Era arrivato quel momento e lei non stava più nella pelle, iniziò a saltellare per casa fino a quando non furono tutti seduti e lei consegnò ad ognuno i loro regali. La gioia più grande fu quando consegnò ai suoi papà i regali che ovviamente aveva fatto con il loro aiuto. Layla regalò a Blaine un papillon perché sapeva che suo padre li portava spesso e li adorava, invece a Kurt regalò una di quelle strane spille a forma di animaletto, che lui indossò subito. Sotto l’albero rimasero ancora dei regali che Kurt consegnò personalmente a tutti sorridendo, un po’ nervoso. Nessuno doveva aprirli al momento e questo lo portò a ricevere occhiatacce soprattutto da parte di Santana; poco dopo suo marito capì, così si alzò e gli cinse la vita dandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra per fargli forza.  
«Questo è il mio libro… “New Directions”» affermò orgoglioso Kurt, prendendo il libro e girandolo per far vedere a tutti la copertina. Era molto semplice, senza nessuna particolare grafica ma solo con ciò che bastava: un microfono, delle note musicali e degli amici in gruppo, stretti a formare un cerchio.  
Non fu quello ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti, ma il titolo. Sembrava un pò comune e forse per molti lo sarebbe stato, ma non per loro. Quel titolo racchiudeva ognuno di loro con le loro storie, perchè era da quel liceo, da quell’aula canto e da quel gruppo di sfigati che tutto ebbe inizio. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto parlarne e chi meglio di Kurt, avrebbe potuto? Era un libro ricco di storie, di vittorie e fallimenti, di ricordi belli e momenti dolorosi da dimenticare, di persone perse e di amicizie ritrovate. Era un libro di vita il cui scopo era quello di aiutare tutti quei ragazzi soli (che come loro si erano sentiti diversi o messi da parte)  così come il professore Schuester e la musica avevano fatto con loro.

_“Non leggete_  
 _come fanno i bambini, per divertirvi, o_  
 _come fanno gli ambiziosi, solo per istruirvi._  
 _Leggete per vivere.”_    
 _\- Gustave Flaubert_

  
  
  
 

Prima della dedicata Kurt aveva deciso di inserire quella frase di Flaubert perché pensava che racchiudesse bene il significato del suo libro.  
«Prima di uccidermi, dovete sapere che ci ho lavorato per oltre un anno e ho cambiato i vostri nomi, ma se questo non bastasse datemi il beneficio del dubbio almeno finchè non lo avrete letto » disse prontamente lui, cercando di rincuorare gli animi, dato che nessuno stava parlando ma avrebbe potuto scommettere di aver visto qualche nuvoletta di fumo uscire dalle loro teste.  
  
  
 _«Dedico questo libro a…_  
 _mio marito Blaine che ha sempre creduto in me, che mi ha spinto a dare sempre il meglio_  
 _e che pur non sapendolo mi è stato accanto e mi ha fatto forza ogni giorno._  
 _A mio fratello Finn che mi ha insegnato ad essere un uomo, anche se non ho avuto la possibilità_  
 _di dirglielo perché mi ha lasciato troppo presto._  
 _Ai miei genitori che mi hanno regalato il dono più bello: la vita;_  
 _a mia madre che mi ha insegnato l’umiltà e la gentilezza,_  
 _a mio padre che mi ha insegnato che essere diversi significa solo essere speciali_  
 _e a Carol che è stata una seconda mamma, dandomi affetto nonostante_  
 _la vita gli avesse portato via un figlio._  
 _Al mio professore di liceo, William Schuester, che_  
 _mi ha insegnato a non smettere mai di credere nei sogni_  
 _e a lottare sempre per ciò in cui credo._  
 _A Rachel, la mia migliore amica che ha sempre visto il buono nelle persone_  
 _e mi ha insegnato che migliori ci si diventa._  
 _A Santana, Puck e alla mia vecchia coach Sue perché grazie al loro essere duri e talvolta cattivi_  
 _mi hanno insegnato quanto la vita può essere difficile._  
 _Dedico questo libro a tutti i gli amici di vecchia data: Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Mike, Tina_  
 _Sam e Mercedes che mi sono stati accanto,che non sono scomparsi con la distanza o il silenzio._  
 _E agli amici che con il tempo ho imparato a conoscere e_  
 _a volere bene: Unique, Kitty, Marley, Jack e Ryder._  
 _Dedico questo libro a tutte le persone che hanno perso qualcuno,_  
 _a coloro che trovano rifugio in un libro,_  
 _a coloro che la vita ha buttato giù ma_  
 _Hanno comunque trovato la forza per rialzarsi._  
 _A tutti coloro che sono entrati nella mia vita, anche se per poco,_  
 _lasciando un segno._  
 _A coloro che si sentono diversi e soli._  
 _Questo è per tutti voi,_  
 _non importa se siete gay, lesbiche o etero:_  
 _Questo è il vostro libro»._  
  
  
  
Dopo che Kurt finì di leggere la dedica scritta appositamente per ognuno di loro, calò il silenzio solo per un minuto, quando scoppiò un grosso applauso. Non si poteva dire chi piangeva per gioia e chi per commozione, ma lui seppe arrivare al cuore di tutti e cosa certa ci sarebbe riuscito anche con i suoi lettori. Tutti si complimentarono con lui, gli fecero i migliori auguri e non finirono di ringraziarlo, ma erano state le parole del professore Schuester, come sempre, a farlo commuovere. Dopo aver brindato, scherzato e cantato ancora molte altre canzoni natalizie come erano abituati a fare, pian piano se ne andarono tutti, lasciando Kurt, Layla e Blaine da soli, a godersi insieme quegli ultimi minuti della notte di Natale.  
Layla non voleva andare a letto, anche se era completamente distrutta e aveva gli occhi che si chiudevano da soli, ma insisteva con il dire che era sveglia e che voleva ancora cantare; quella bambina era un vulcano e tante volte ricordava Rachel. Quando la misero a letto Kurt e Blaine dovettero prometterle che l’indomani avrebbero passato la giornata in famiglia, solo loro tre.  
I suoi papà le avevano già preparato un programmino davvero unico: avrebbero fatto colazione da Tiffany, poi sarebbero andati in giro per i mercatini di Natale a Bryon Park, alla pista di pattinaggio a Rockfeller Center, l‘avrebbero accompagnata anche da Macy’s per farle fare la foto ricordo con Santa Claus e infine, l’avrebbero portata ad ammirare le vetrine dei negozi sulla Fifth Avenue. Quel programma avrebbe richiesto tutto il giorno e la sera, per la prima volta, l’avrebbero portata a Broadway a vedere un musical: per l’occasione avevano scelto “Mary Poppins”.  
«Finalmente soli» esclamò Kurt, buttandosi sul letto e tirandosi dietro Blaine che gli cadde addosso: ciò non gli dispiacque, anzi l’attirò ancora di più a sé e iniziò a baciarlo. Dopo una lunga giornata era arrivato il loro momento, ma Blaine interruppe quei magici minuti.  
«Visto che tu mi hai già dato il tuo regalo, ecco il mio» e gli porse due biglietti per un musical che non appena Kurt vide rimase meravigliato e iniziò a ridere.  
«Lo trovi così divertente?» domandò Blaine, un po’ offeso per il suo comportamento, ma il marito vedendo di averlo ferito tornò subito serio.  
«Tesoro, sposta le coperte e alza il cuscino» gli disse Kurt, con il sorriso sulle labbra. Non appena Blaine aprì la busta si mise a ridere: anche lui tra le mani aveva due biglietti per lo stesso musical. Come ogni anno a Broadway, la New York City Ballet metteva in scena lo Schiaccianoci e andare per loro era diventavo ormai una consuetudine, così anche quell’anno non sarebbe stato diverso.  
Ogni cosa si trovava al posto giusto, Kurt aveva la sua persona al proprio fianco e Blaine aveva la sua metà a completarlo, non c’era nulla che adesso potesse fare loro paura perché uno sarebbe stato la forza dell’altro. Inoltre, a completare la loro famiglia e ad arricchirla era arrivata Layla: quello era stato il regalo più bello, non avrebbero mai smesso di ringraziare Dio per aver dato un dono simile. Kurt si avvicinò al marito poggiandogli una mano sul petto, proprio dove si trovava il suo cuore che al momento batteva all’impazzata e con l’altra iniziò a stuzzicarlo. Blaine l’attirò a sé e iniziò a sfiorargli la guancia con il pollice facendo dei piccoli e dopo sollevò il suo viso fin quando non si trovarono immersi uno negli occhi dell’altro. Lui cominciò ad abbassare la testa finchè posò dei teneri baci sul collo, poi salì fino alle labbra e così si perse nella sua immensità, senza essere più capace di ragionare.  
«Sono convinto che la mia anima sapesse già quello che la mia mente e il mio corpo non sapevano ancora. Aveva capito che le nostre mani erano destinati a stringersi senza paura, per sempre. In questi anni io non ho mai avuto la sensazione di imparare a conoscerti, piuttosto mi è sembrato di ricominciare a ricordarmi di te. Come se in ogni nostra vita precedente avessimo scelto sempre di stare insieme, di ritrovarci e di innamorarci tutte le volte, centinaia di volte, per tutta l’eternità. Mi sento così fortunato ad averti incontrato… tutto ciò che desidero, l’unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato, è poterti amare per tutta la vita»  Blaine tra un bacio e l’altro a fior di labbra gli sussurrò queste parole, le stesse che gli disse quando gli fece la proposta di matrimonio, sempre le stesse che Kurt aveva fatto appendere in camera, proprio sopra il loro letto, insieme alla foto del loro matrimonio.  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_“Non chiederò molto questo Natale_  
 _Non desidero neanche la neve,_  
 _Continuerò solo ad aspettarti_  
 _Sotto il vischio._  
 _Non farò una lista da spedire_  
 _Al Polo Nord per Babbo Natale._  
 _Non starò neanche sveglio per_  
 _Sentire i magici schiocchi delle renne_  
 _Perché voglio solo tenerti_  
 _Stretto a me stanotte._  
 _Tutto quello che voglio per Natale sei tu.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Note d'autore:  
Ri- eccomi XD  
Non volevo postare entrambi i capitoli insieme, ma siccome in questi giorni c'è fermento a casa perchè partitò con i miei per Ferragosto e non sapevo se sarei riuscita ad aggiornare ho deciso di non rischiare e pubblicarli insieme. Certo, parlare di Natale ad Agosto, non è molto convenzionale, ma alla fantasia e creatività non si mette tempo e quindi.... eccola qui. Come detto prima questo è un regalo che doveva essere per Natale, ma si è trascinato molto lungo per vari problemi al pc, alloa storia ecc che non sto qui a raccontarvi per non annoiarvi. Che dire? Siamo giunti alla conclusione, ammetto che mi macheranno tantissimo i Klaine, la piccola Layla e la loro famiglia, ma so che questa storia fara parte del mio cuore, un pò come tutte quelle che scrivo. Ho adorato tantisimo scriverla e spero che tutte le emozioni che ho provato io nel farlo sia stata capace, anche in parte di trasmetterle a voi. Per me Glee vivrà per sempre e non è detto che non ci saranno altre storie che scriverò, perchè mi ha insegnato tanto, mi ha fatto sognare, piangere ed emozioare e quindi.... é il minimo che poso fare: continuare a scrivere per rivivere tutto quello.  
Ringrazio mia cugina per i meravigliosi consigli che mi ha dato, per avermi aiutato nelle parti che facevano a cazzotti tra di loro perchè tanta era la voglia di scrivere di loro e, tutte le amiche che mi sono accanto, che mi aiutano a non smettere di credere in me e in ciò che scrivo, anche se so che ho tanto da imparare e poi, ringrazio voi, ogni singola persona che mi segue, che legge le mie storie e commenta e al lettore silenzioso. Grazie a tutti...  
Spero che vi piacerà leggere quest'avventura tanto quanto a me è piaicuta scriverla. <3  
  
Claire


End file.
